1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support carriers and particularly to support carriers for fishing weights.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing from boats is an old activity. Fishing gear has evolved over time to make fishing truly a sport. In fishing for some large species of fish, large weights are used as sinkers. Some of these weights are over 10 ounces. Typically, these weights are tied onto a fishing line at some distance from the hook. Presently, there is no way to support the weight while baiting the hook or while performing other operations before or after actual fishing. On boats, this causes problems because the weight often rolls around on the deck, or banks against the gunwales. Such banging is not good for the boat or for the fisherperson.
Another problem experienced when fishing in boats is that the fishing tackle must be stored while the boat is moving. Although most large boats have support cups that can hold fishing rods during boat movement, there is no simple way to secure the weights and hooks. Leaving the hooks lying unprotected is dangerous. Moreover, the hooks, weights and lines may become tangled is they are left lying on the deck.